A heat exchanger such as a condenser of a refrigeration cycle or a radiator of automobiles is configured by alternately stacking a plurality of tubes and a plurality of fins to form a core and connecting ends of the tubes to the tanks. A medium is introduced into the inside through one of connectors disposed on the tank, flowned through the tubes while performing heat exchange with heat conducted to the core, and discharged to the outside from the other connector disposed on the tank.
Generally, this type of heat exchanger is produced by assembling the tubes, fins, tanks and connectors and heating the assembly to braze into one body in a furnace. And, to braze in the furnace, a brazing material and flux are previously disposed on required potions of the respective members.
To heat in the furnace, it is important that the respective members are heated as uniformly as possible so to braze the entire heat exchanger uniformly.
In this connection, the connectors have a disadvantage that heat conduction is quite slow and it takes time to braze as compared with the tubes and the fins which are formed to be thin.
The present invention was achieved in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a heat exchanger which can have the connectors brazed efficiently.